


One Night

by jackiesjunkie



Category: Shooters (2002)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, i haven't written anything new so you're getting the old stuff, this was back from my gerard butler phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesjunkie/pseuds/jackiesjunkie
Summary: Shooters missing scene – before Jackie Jr. leaves Scotland.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to Livejournal October 2005

Tessa groaned when she heard her name being called. She dropped the last bag of garbage into the bin and headed back into the inn. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she saw it was 1:17 AM, only 43 more minutes until she could leave. Plastering a fake smile onto her face, she went to find out what her boss wanted now.

“There ye are, lass. I've been looking for ye. Do me a big favor and take this upstairs. Room 7,” Hamish instructed, holding out a bottle of Scotch whiskey. 

Gritting her teeth, Tessa said, “Oh, so I've been moved all the way up to working room service now. To what do I owe this special honor?”

Hamish merely shrugged. “I'd send up young Willie, but...”

“But Willie's not got the brains God gave a rock,” she finished for him.

He nodded. “There's a good lass. Do this for me and you can call it a night. I'll not dock your pay any.”

Tessa shook her head. At least tonight she might make it to bed before 3:00 for a change. Grabbing the bottle from Hamish, she asked, “Who the hell orders Scotch at this time of night? It's not even the weekend.” She turned toward the bar area and quickly picked up a tray, a glass and a small ice bucket before heading upstairs. 

Balancing the tray on one hand, she knocked on the door to room 7. The door swung open and Tessa only caught a glimpse of the dark haired man who was using his cell phone. She walked over to the dresser and carefully set the tray down. Hearing the man place his cell phone on the desk, she turned around. “Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?” The sight of those all too familiar gray-green eyes staring at her was more than she could endure. “Fuck,” she muttered, swallowing hard.

Jackie smirked, “Hamish didn't mention he was expanding his services to include that sort of thing.”

Tessa briefly wondered if she could get away with killing Hamish. “That's not what I meant and you know it.”

He slowly ambled over until he stood directly in front of her. “Admit it, you missed me.”

“I missed you like I missed having a hole in my head. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend to tonight.” She turned toward the door only to be stopped by Jackie gripping her shoulder.

“Wait. There is something I need.”

She slowly turned to face him again. “Oh? What would that be?”

He tilted his head slightly to one side and trailed a finger down the side of her face. “You.” He lowered his head until their faces were only a few inches apart. “I've missed you, Irish,” he whispered.

Tessa closed her eyes, trying to keep the old feelings from rising to the surface. “Damn it, Jackie. I can't do this again. Not after what happened last time.”

Jackie slid his arms around her waist. “I was under the impression you enjoyed yourself last time we were together.”

Glaring up at him, she replied, “I thoroughly enjoyed myself until you left me high and dry in Kirkwell.”

He shrugged. “Kirkwell's not so far.”

Tessa pushed against his chest in a hopeless attempt to free herself from his embrace. “It's on a bloody island 200 miles away,” she said, seething.

“Let me make it up to you, Irish.”

The warmth of his lips was such exquisite torture. Tessa let out a soft moan as she felt her resolve melting away. She reached up and laced her fingers through Jackie's hair. “You'll be my damnation yet, Jackie.”

Chuckling, he kissed his way down her neck. “Aye, I may at that, Irish.” He gently nipped at her skin and was rewarded with another soft moan. He raised his head and smiled down at her. “Since you're here, would you care for a wee bit of Scotch?”

Tessa pointedly looked down at Jackie's groin. “I don't remember it being all that wee.” She grinned wickedly at him. “But I could use something to drink.” She sighed as she watched him walk over to the dresser. 

Jackie looked over his shoulder at her. “Are you staring at my arse?”

“Yes.”

Picking up the bottle, he asked, “How do you take it?”

“I like it straight up or have you forgotten?”

Jackie grinned at her, “No, I've not forgotten. Whiskey's not the only thing you like straight up.”

Tessa groaned and rolled her eyes as she took the glass from Jackie. “You are so egotistical.” She took a long swallow of the whiskey, savoring the heat as it slid down her throat. She glanced at the glass in her hand before staring quizzically up at Jackie. “You don't drink Scotch. If you wanted to see me, why didn't you just come by the house?”

“I'm not daft. Your mum might be Canadian but I know very well you inherited your da's Irish temper. What would you have done if I had come to your house?”

“So you got Hamish involved instead.” She stared into Jackie's eyes, trying to see into his soul. “What are you doing to me, Jackie? Trying to drive me mad?”

He wrapped his fingers around hers. “We had something good once. I asked you to join me. I can give you anything you want. You know I can. All you have to do is say yes.”

Tessa sank wearily onto the edge of the bed. So many “what ifs” floated through her mind. She knew if she joined Jackie, life would be far from dull. She had seen the pleasures his lifestyle offered, the drugs, the money, the guns, the sex. But she also understood the price that she would have to eventually pay. “Jackie,” she said, holding out her hand to him, “come here.”

He sat beside her, fighting the urge to take her into his arms. “I still want you, Irish. A taste of you isn't enough for a man. I need all of you.”

She reached over and caressed his cheek. “You don't know how many nights I've awakened from dreaming of you only to be disappointed because you weren't in my bed. I'd wake up, swearing I'd heard you or felt you. But I'm always alone. When you left me up in Kirkwell, it hurt like nothing I'd ever felt before. It took me a long time to get over that pain. Now here you are, trying to get back into my life. I don't know what to do, Jackie. There's a part of me that's screaming at me to run, to get as far away from you as I possibly can so you can't hurt me again.”

Jackie watched silently as she got up and poured herself another glass of whiskey. His eyes followed her around the room as she struggled with her emotions. When the glass was empty, he asked in a low, sultry voice, “What's the other part of you saying?”

Tessa trembled at the sound of his voice. Her hands were shaking so badly, she nearly dropped the glass. In a burst of Irish passion, she hurled the glass against the nearest wall with a curse. She stalked back over to where Jackie was sitting and latched onto his shirt. “You know damn well what it's saying.”

He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him; his erection rubbed against her. “You see what you do to me?” he whispered gruffly. “Damn, but I want you.”

Tessa crushed her lips against his, her desires as strong as his own. She opened her lips, allowing his tongue to slip inside her mouth. A groan escaped her as she felt his hands slide down to grip her hips while he moved beneath her.

Jackie let out a low growl as she raked her teeth over his bottom lip. He jerked the hem of her shirt free from her jeans and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the floor. He pulled back only long enough to shed his own shirt. Running his hands up her sides, he lowered his head to shower her shoulders and throat with soft kisses.

Tessa shoved Jackie backward as she stood up. She unfastened her bra and let it fall. The cool air in the room was a welcome comfort against the fire that raged inside her. It only took a moment to wiggle out of her jeans. Gliding her fingers up Jackie's thighs, she slowly unfastened his belt. An impish grin tugged at her mouth as she gradually eased his clothing away from his body.

“Christ, woman, don't tease me,” he warned. His threat was promptly forgotten when he felt her take him into her mouth. Her tongue danced around the head of his penis. He threw his head back and hissed as the waves of pleasure built. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be with Tessa. She continued to bathe his shaft until he felt as if he would explode. The sudden absence of her mouth was nearly enough to kill him. He was saved a moment later when she lowered herself onto him.

With a moan, Tessa began to rock her hips over him. She knew Jackie might be a one way ticket to hell for her, but what a ride it promised to be.

Jackie raised his upper body from the bed and began to nip at her breasts. He walked a fine line between leaving his mark on her and causing too much pain. He flicked his tongue over the hollow of her throat before seizing a handful of her hair. He flipped her over so she lay beneath him. It was his turn to be in control.

Tessa's breathing grew more erratic as Jackie quickened his tempo. She caught a glimpse of his eyes; they reminded her of the ocean during a storm. The storm inside her was building, begging for release. When Jackie began to fondle her clit as he slid in and out of her, the fire became a raging inferno. It didn't take her long to peak under his talented fingers.

Jackie felt Tessa's orgasm tugging at him, urging him on. A few more thrusts was all it took before he released his seed into her warm depths. They clung to each other for a while, waiting for their breath to return. He smoothed the hair back from her face and gently kissed both of her eyes. Silently, he lifted her from the bed and led her to the shower. His touches were tender and erotic as the warm water flowed over their skin.

Tessa leaned back against the wall, spreading her legs at Jackie's bidding. She closed her eyes, gasping with pleasure when she felt his tongue between her thighs. He brought her to a peak once again, using only his fingers and mouth. She was nearly ready to melt in his arms when they stepped out of the shower. 

Jackie tenderly toweled her dry and led her back to the bed. He turned off the light and gathered her into his arms. The soft tickle of her breath on his chest made him smile. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Go to sleep, Tessa. I'll be here when you wake up.”

Tessa stirred as the dream faded. She refused to open her eyes, wishing she could go back to the dream. In an instant, though, she realized she wasn't alone. A warm, naked male body was pressed against her. The pleasant weight of his leg across hers was undeniable. Carefully peeking at him, Tessa smiled. Waking up in Jackie's embrace was better than any dream.

His arm tightened around her when she attempted to turn onto her side. Even in his sleep, Jackie possessed her. She wasn't going anywhere until he chose to let her go. So she lay there, quietly watching him as he slept.

When Jackie awoke, he was greeted by Tessa's smile but he didn't miss the hint of sadness in her eyes. He propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at her. “I've got some business down in England to take care of. I'm leaving tomorrow. Come with me, Irish.”

Tessa hesitated, knowing just what kind of business he meant. “I don't think I should.”

“You sure?” he asked. At her nod, he said, “I'll be back for you. We'll go away somewhere, anywhere you want.” He leaned down and kissed her tenderly before pushing the covers back and getting out of the bed. He paused on the way to the shower. “Are you staring at my arse again?”

Tessa burst into laughter. “You're obsessed with your ass, you know it?” When she heard the shower come on, she quickly pulled her clothing on and glanced toward the bathroom. Crossing to the desk, she wrote a short note to Jackie. She left the room without a word.

Jackie stepped out of the bathroom shortly thereafter. His eyes flew over the empty room in search of Tessa. His gaze fell on the note propped against the Scotch bottle. He sighed as he walked over to the desk. Picking up the piece of paper, he read Tessa's farewell.

Jackie,  
I've not even got the courage to say goodbye in person. I care too much for you to pretend this type of relationship we have will ever work. You broke my heart once, and God knows if I stay, I'll give it to you to break again. For I know you would break my heart again. It's who you are, Jackie. You've said you want and need me. I can't deny I feel the same about you. We both know it would be pointless for me to try to hold you. So I'll go before we end up hurting each other. Don't bother coming to see me when your business in England is finished. I won't be here. Hopefully someday you will forgive my cowardice. I truly am sorry.  
Tessa

Jackie dropped the note onto the desk when his cell phone rang. Max again, confirming his arrival time. “Yeah, Max, I'll see you tomorrow. Can't wait to do business with you.”


End file.
